


Chase

by Themarigoldprincess



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: I was laughing while writing this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themarigoldprincess/pseuds/Themarigoldprincess
Summary: Sideswipe said some things he shouldn't have probably said... And now he's being chased by a very angry shuttle.Well, it's just a regular day aboard the Ark!





	Chase

Skyfire likes to think of himself as a patient person.

It takes quite a *lot* to get him angry.

Yet... Sideswipe somehow found *just* the right buttons to push.--- 

"SIDESWIPE I'M GONNA FRAGGING KILL YOU!!!"

Everyone gets out of the shuttle's way to avoid being flattened as he chases after a screaming certain frontliner.

Skyfire's pedes send up sparks he rounds a corner, his wings jerking angrily on his back.

Then he ducks under a doorway...

Did he lose hi-

Skyfire sets off again, his footsteps pounding against the metal floor as Sideswipe glances back at him fearfully.

"C'MON MAN, (puff), I WAS JUST TRYING TO GET YOU TO RELAX!!!"

"I DON'T excuse me Optimus WANNA SLAGGING RELAX!!!" The Autobot leader just stares after the pair, having Skyfire literally just stepped over him in his attempt to beat the scrap out of the red twin.

At least fter Optimus finally processed what just happened he got the good sense to shakily call First Aid.

"I am already well aware Optimus, thank you. Skyfire alerted me just before he departed the lab."

"... Good."

@#$%&

Skyfire looks across the med bay as sits hunched over on much-too-small medical berth.

Sideswipe also sits hunched over, though for a different reason.

To avoid that piercing gaze threatening to singe right through his cranial casing.

Skyfire doesn't even refocus his optics when Ratchet enters, talking to First Aid, who's matching the more experienced medic's pace while taking notes.

"Yeah it's a good thing Skyfire at least left Sideswipe functional, though I'm not sure why... Most mechs including myself would like to just beat him into spare parts... "

Sideswipe does look over at that, having wondered the same thing himself as Skyfire finally looks away, busying himself with a datapad and a cube of energon.

He had totally deserved what pounding he received, though he'd never admit it, probably more.

After all, Skyfire's really nice. He shouldn't have kept pestering him just to see if Skyfire even *can* get mad.

Slag... Skyfire probably won't ever even want to talk to him again. Much less go on the surprise date Sideswipe had been planning the day before.

Sometimes he feels like a real idiot... Probably because he is.

"Alright Skyfire, you're good to go," Hums in the background, but Sideswipe doesn't listen, sullenly turning his head away instead.

He immediately jerks his head back when Skyfire answers softly, "No I'd rather stay and make sure everything goes alright with Sideswipe. I... Got unfairly upset with him due to... The "events" that occurred the day before. I couldn't live with myself if I injured him to the point of paralization." "What. The. Heck. Dude?!" Skyfire startles at Sideswipe's accusation as he looks over at him again. "Pardon-?" "*I*-You- It's *my* fault!" Skyfire looks confused as Sideswipe feels. At least it's not one sided. "I was the one pestering you while you were trying to work!" "No no, I was grumpy and I took it out on you," Skyfire dismisses with a wave. "Bu-" "No, it was my fault and I shall stay here until you are all better." Sideswipe doesn't argue any further, knowing just how stubborn the big shuttlemech can be, but still gapes like "a fish out of water". After Ratchet and First Aid go over his vitals and leave again, Skyfire walks over and crouches at his bedside, just confusing him even more. "I'm... Hoping that you wouldn't mind going on a date with me once you are back to full strength? I still feel guilty, and would like to make it up to you. Sunny can come of course too if you would like," Skyfire offers shyly as Sideswipe just blows through his intakes. "No?... Sorry I bo-" "Nonono! I'd-We'd be glad to! I just still-I'm just-*Very* confused..." "Oh. Well don't worry about it. I shall make preparations. Shall I bring you an energon cube?" Skyfire offers as he stands up. "Uh yeah, that would be... Great. Can you tell Sunny he can come in?" "That shouldn't be too hard. Sunstreaker, you may come in," Skyfire chuckles as the golden twin enters hesitantly, deciding whether or not Skyfire's still mad. Of course it has *nothing* to do with Sunstreaker simply not liking it when Skyfire's mad, and everything to do with not scratching his paint job... *Of course.* "I shall grab all three of us energon cubes, and return as quickly as I can." Skyfire assures them as he gives both a quick peck on the cheek and exits. A couple of silent kliks go by as they stare at the door. Finally Sunstreaker speaks up. "He's so fragging *weird* sometimes..." Sideswipe nods in agreement, the painkillers starting to kick in.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the weird glitch! And thank you for reading!


End file.
